


Bright Yellow Eyes

by shadowhive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Smut, bloodkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Pete finds it hard to focus while filming the Young Blood Chronicles with Patrick.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Bright Yellow Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Done in response to a prompt from Star on the discord. It didn’t quite get everything in, but I hope you like it anyway

Pete was finding it difficult to focus, with Patrick looking like that. It was one thing to have talked about what he’d look like before filming even started, it was quite another to actually see him covered in blood, with bright yellow eyes and a hook for a hand. Every time he saw him Pete felt his cock start to twitch in his pants and he did his best to avoid it. He was supposed to be afraid of Patrick like this, not turned on, but his dick wasn’t exactly known for obeying him.

Even worse was that he had a fight scene with Patrick on top of him looking like that. He was fucked.

***

The fight wasn’t just a fight, it was part of a chase as well. Pete was breathless as from all the running. Whose idea was that? He couldn’t think who it was right now, but if he remembered he’d give them a stern talking to.

He let out a groan as Patrick caught up with him, tackling him to the ground. A groan left Pete’s lips and he rolled onto his back, trying to shove Patrick off him. The trouble was that meant that Patrick was straddling him and, looking like that, well... Pete let out a squeak. Patrick was looking down at him, his lips twisted into a cruel smirk as he ran the hook across his cheek. Pete couldn’t help it, he let out a moan and Patrick face changed, just for a second and Pete knew and he knew.

Pete managed to shove Patrick off him like was planned, got to his feet and then resumed running.

***

The shoot had been hard in both senses of the word. Not only was all the running physically exhausting, but every time Patrick was on him his treacherous dick reacted. He was just glad it was all over for the day now, even though he knew there’d be another part of the shoot soon. He sighed to himself as he opened the door to his trailer. At least now he could get some alone time.

When he stepped into the trailer he heard a familiar voice calling out his name. “Hey Pete!” He turned around, being confronted again by the sight of Patrick looking... like that. “You got a minute?”

He didn’t have a minute, not really. But he couldn’t say no to him. “Ok, come on in.” Pete stepped inside the trailer and Patrick followed him inside, shutting the door behind him. “So what is it that you wanna talk about?”

“I saw you.” Patrick spoke, his voice low as he stepped close to him. “I felt you.” Pete swallowed, his lips parting to make a smart pass retort but the words died in his throat when Patrick bought the hook up against his neck. “Don’t even try and deny it.” Pete swallowed, blood rushing down towards his dick again. It didn’t help that Patrick was so close that he could smell his sweat. The other man licked his lips, staring at him with those bright yellow eyes. “Strip, show me just how much he want this.” He withdrew the hook and stood there, watching and waiting.

Pete knew that he could end this now, could tell Patrick to get out and leave but he didn’t want to. So he started to undress. He took off his jacket, tossing it over a chair, then did the same with his t-shirt. Patrick was staring at him the whole time and Pete was sure he could see the hunger in his eyes, despite the yellow contacts. Pete swallowed, undoing the button and zipper of his pants, quickly pushing them down his legs to the floor, leaving him in just his shoes and tented underwear. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down to expose himself to his friend and band mate.

It wasn’t the first time Patrick had seen him naked of course and it was far from the first time they’d been together like this, but it felt different somehow. He stepped out of his pants and boxers, nudging them away and awaiting further instruction. “Safe word?” Patrick asked after looking him up and down.

“Phoenix.” Pete replied with a nod, squirming slightly in anticipation. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but his cock was aching between his legs all the same.

Patrick reached into his jacket pocket with his hand, pulling out a small bottle. “Finger yourself. And use this.” He tossed it the short distance to him and Pete easily caught it, popping it open and squirting it onto his fingers, gasping when the sticky fluid that came out was a deep red. It was only then that he turned the bottle around in his hand, noting that the label stated that it’s contents were fake blood. “Figured it was appropriate. Now get going slut.”

Pete shivered at his words as he p nodded. Most people saw Patrick and thought that he was soft and sweet, but Pete knew just how dominating and rough he could be. Pete reached between his legs with his slick fingers, slipping them between his cheeks, seeking out his hole. He groaned softly as he sank two fingers into himself, knowing that he could take it.

“Yeah, you filthy little whore.” Patrick sneered at him and Pete spread his fingers slightly with a moan. “I could feel your needy little boner every time I had to get on top of you.” He reached over, running his hook down across his chest, making Pete gasp. “You’re so turned on by me looking like this aren’t you?”

Pete nodded, gasping as he slipped his fingers back before thrusting them back inside. “Y... yeah.” 

Patrick growled, dragging the point of his hook along his belly. “Yeah what?”

“Yes sir.” Pete replied with a groan, twisting his fingers. “It turns me on so much seeing you like this sir.”

Patrick responded with a devilish grin, leaning forward and whispering softly. “Good, because I like hurting your sorry ass.” He growled and bit into Pete’s neck, hard enough to make him moan and cant his hips towards him, desperate for friction. “Ah ah, not yet.” Patrick pulled away, giving him an intense stare. Those eyes, they made Pete ache in all the right ways. “Are you ready for me whore?”

“Ye... yeah. Yes sir.” Pete replied with a desperate nod and a flex of his fingers. He needed this. Needed him. He retreated his fingers, adding a third and spreading them for one last stretch. “Please sir, I need your cock.”

“Of course you do, you filthy whore.” Patrick grinned, reaching down and giving his bulge a squeeze. “Well who am I to deny you, huh?” He wet his lips, undoing the zipper of his fly and shoving his pants down to expose his fat cock. “Get your fingers out of you and slick me up.”

He quickly removed his fingers, wiping them across his thigh to leave a smear of fake blood. Pete squeezed a fresh squirt of it across his fingers, then reached over for him and taking him in hand, stroking him firmly to coat it. It should probably be disturbing, seeing his cock coated in the fake blood like that, but it actually turned him on even more. Shit, this whole project was fucking with him, giving him kinks he didn’t know he had.

“Enough.” Patrick growled, using his hook to pull his hand away from his dick. “Spread some over your chest.” Pete obey without question, squeezing the fake blood out over his chest and smearing it over his skin. “Yeah, you look sexy covered in blood.” Patrick smirked again, stepping closer and Pete set the bottle down within easy reach, swallowing and keeping his gaze on his band mate. Like this he looked like a predator, wanting to devour him and he couldn’t help but shiver at the thought.

Patrick was pressed up against him, his free hand holding the base of his slick cock. “Hook a leg around my waist slut.” Pete nodded, lifting his right foot off the floor groaning as he felt Patrick’s erection brush along his cleft. When the head pressed against his hole Patrick pushed into him, groaning as he sank into him. “Fuck...”

Pete let out a similar moan, his head tipping back against the wall. Patrick wasted no time, placing his hand on the wall beside his head to brace himself as he started to move, growling as he did. The sounds went straight to Pete’s dick, though he didn’t dare touch himself, instead he held onto Patrick, enjoying the feeling of his dick pounding away at his hole.

“Being covered in blood suits you.” Patrick purred against his ear between thrusts. “I bet you’d look even better covered in your own.” He ran point of the hook up along Pete’s arm before pressing it against the wall. “Looks like I’m gonna have to make you bleed little slut.” Pete gasped as he stared in Patrick’s yellow eyes, his cock aching between them. “You want that huh? Want me to make you bleed?”

The thought sent a shiver through him and he nodded, squeezing around his cock. “Yes sir.” Pete moaned, picturing how Patrick would look with a knife, covered in blood, his blood. “Please.”

Patrick chuckled, his hook brushing against his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you everything a slut like you deserves.” He leaned in and sank his teeth into Pete’s throat as he thrust roughly into him. He was sure it would leave a mark that would be visible for a good few days but he didn’t give a fuck. He liked being marked, liked having people see that he’d been used. Patrick growled against his skin, moving to the other side of his neck, biting him there just as hard. “Touch yourself.” He snarled against his hot, marked skin.

Pete instantly bought his hand between them, taking his dick in hand, stroking himself as best he could. He felt even more dirty like this, being naked while Patrick was still pretty much fully clothed, the fabric rubbing up against his skin. He knew when he came it would stain his costume, but he knew that they had spares and there was time to get this one cleaned before the next part of the video shoots. 

“Come upon you filthy little whore, cum for me.” Patrick’s voice was breathless and he shifted his hand to grab Pete’s hair, yank his head back to lick and nibble along his throat. His words made Pete’s cock jerk in his hand and it wasn’t long before he cane, spilling across them both with a cry of pleasure that was so loud he was sure people outside could hear. He didn’t care one bit though, the whole set could hear for all he knew.

He whined when Patrick pulled out, knowing he hadn’t came with him and he felt the hand in his hair push him down. “Knees. Now.” Pete panted and shifted his leg as sank down the wall to his knees. He stared at Patrick’s beautiful cock, streaked red with the fake blood and he parted his lips, expecting him to just thrust inside and fuck his face. He didn’t though, instead he gave his hair one last pull before taking himself in hand and stroking himself. His dick was so close that Pete could smell him, the scent of his sweat mixed with fake blood, and he couldn’t resist leaning in and flicking his tongue across the soft swell of his head. He couldn’t really taste the blood and, before he could take more, Patrick’s hook was against his head pushing him back. “Ah ah, no sucking slut.”

Pete pouted, but knew it was probably for the best as he was still catching his breath. He watched intently as Patrick jerked himself off until a low growl left him and he came, painting Pete’s face with it. Pete swallowed what he could, but he didn’t mind that most had landed across his cheeks and neck. It just made him feel dirty, used, filthy.

Patrick stared down at him, then took a step back and deftly tucked his softening cock away. “Get yourself cleaned up, then we can discuss exactly what you want over dinner.” Pete nodded, his stomach rumbling slightly. Patrick was always good at knowing exactly what he needed.

“Yes sir.” He got to his feet, running his fingers through the cum on his face and licking it off them. “And sir? Could you bring the eyes and hook with you?”

Patrick smirked and nodded. “Of course slut.” He kissed him, brief and quick, but no less loving. Despite all the filthy things he could him Pete always knew he cared. “Now got get a shower, I’ll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome as always!


End file.
